The Mask
by HyunjooHan
Summary: Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan Luhan... Chibi!Baekhyun/mystery/horror/suspense/MGore


Author: HyunjooHan (Hyo)

Title: The Mask

Genre: Mystery, Suspense, Horror

Pair: -

Rating: T atau MGore?

Length: drabble

Sejujurnya ini hanya sarana untuk menyalurkan sepenggal imagine ku tentang sesuatu yang sadis. Aku menyukai hal hal yang sadis. Tapi mungkin itu kurang tersalurkan karena kakak ku yang kurang menyukai darah. Ku beritahu bahwa ini murni pemikiranku walau aku terinspirasi dari salah satu social media.

.

.

.

Hari ini keluarga Byun kedatangan seorang tamu. Lu Han. Seorang anak lelaki yang baru menginjak umur 17 tahun. Luhan adalah anak dari kolega bisnis tuan Byun. Tampang Luhan yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran lelaki membuat nyonya Byun gemas dan tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

Rambut yang berwarna coklat madu tersebut terlihat sangat lembut. Bibir tipis nya tersenyum ramah pada tuan dan nyonya Byun. "kau sudah besar Luhan" ucap tuan Byun dan segera mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. "kau pasti lapar, aku akan siapkan makan malam dulu untuk kita semua" ujar nyonya Byun dan segera beranjak menuju dapur.

Namun disana ada anak berumur 7 tahun yang sepertinya tak suka dengan kedatangan Luhan. Byun Baekhyun. Putra tunggal dari keleuarga Byun ini. Baekhyun yang berbalut piyama biru inilah yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Baekhyun yang polos merasa tak nyaman dengan aura Luhan. Penuh dengan kebohongan menurut Baekhyun. Atau ini hanya perasaan bocah yang cemburu ayah dan ibunya membagi kasih sayang?

Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada Luhan yang sedang makan di meja makan bersama keluarga Byun ini. "Luhannie makanlah yang banyak, ne?" nyonya Byun menambahkan potongan daging dalam mangkuk nasi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum ramah lalu melanjutkan perbincangan orang dewasa -menurut Baekhyun- dengan tuan Byun.

"aku selesai" ucap Baekhyun lalu membawa piring bekas makan nya menuju dapur. "tidurlah sayang, besok kau sekolah pagi" ucap nyonya Byun. Baekhyun segera menuruti kata ibunya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar grasak-grusuk dan beberapa kali suara teriakan. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan beralih melihat jam di meja nakas. 01.22 a.m. Adakah orang sekurang kerjaan itu untuk bangun jam segini dan berteriak-teriak?

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit takut. Ia berpikir _bagaimana kalau itu hantu_? Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia mengintip keluar dari celah lubang kunci kamarnya. Dan Baekhyun melihatnya! Melihat sumber bunyi yang membuatnya terbangun. Baekhyun bersikeras menutup mulutnya agar ia tak berteriak.

Bukan. Ini bukan hantu. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Ia melihat Luhan turun dari lantai atas sambil membopong tubuh ayahnya yang tak berkepala, dan tangan kanannya menenteng kepala tuan Byun itu. nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia melihat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi tak mungkin Luhan melihat Baekhyun kan?

Luhan naik lagi kelantai atas, kemudian turun dengan membawa mayat nyonya Byun yang terbagi bagi menjadi 12 bagian. Luhan mendekat menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menulis sesuatu di pintu itu mengunakan darah nyonya Byun.

Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun hanyalah bocah berumur 7 tahun. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun segera lari menuju kasurnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Luhan membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan bersembunyi dikolong tidur Baekhyun. Deru nafas Luhan terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Selama 10 menit Luhan terus diam disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan nafas pun sedikit menyibak selimutnya.

Dari sini ia dapat melihat tulisan yang Luhan buat di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**AKU TAU KAU SUDAH BANGUN**"

END

aku mau balas review buat **I Love You**:

rainrhainyrianarhianie: maaf ya aku juga sebenernya ga tega bikin Sehun kayak gitu, dan maaf juga karena sequelnya terlalu pendek

jung oh jung: karena itu kisah nyata. dan kisah nyatanya hanya berakhir begitu haha ya itu sad ending

byuncrackers: maaf aku ga bisa lanjutin sequelnya

hunhun: maaf aku ga bisa jadiin itu jadi chapter hehe

xxx: hehe maaf ya aku gabisa lanjutin, udah sampe situ aja ya?

chuapExo31: haha awas ntar diamuk ama Kyungsoo

mitatituu: iya tuh Kyungsoo nya :(

nin nina: Lay itu benci Kyungsoo karena dia gabisa jadi pacar Jongin, ga kayak Kyungsoo yang malah udah jadi 'istri' nya Kai

yeollipop: maaf ya tapi ga ada chap selanjutnya :(

bbuingbbuingaegyo : sedih ya? yah gitu ada nya mau gimana lagi? hehe makasih semangatnya!

daddykaimommysehun : maaf ya ga ada lanjutannya :(

Oh Dhan Mi : maaf ya ini ga ada lanjutannya :(

**last, mind to riview?**


End file.
